1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure open showcase for products suitable for display in a hanging manner, and more particularly to an open showcase which is mainly formed from fixed back panels and windowed panels mounted in and movable relative to the fixed back panels. Through windows provided on the windowed panels, displayed products hung on the fixed back panels may be directly touched and closely examined by a buyer without being taken away without permission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To promote sale of products, the manner of displaying the same is another important factor in addition to the appeal of the products themselves. Therefore, it is an important key to win in the competitive market by displaying the products in a manner more acceptable to customers without sacrificing the safeguard of the displayed products.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional manner in which products 100, such as watches, jewelry, and valuable metal ornaments, are positioned in a transparent glass showcase 200 for display, so that customers observe and select the items they want through the clear showcase. For security reason, the glass showcase 200 is provided with a lock 300, lest the products in the showcase should be stolen. The drawbacks existed in such a displaying manner are as follows:
1. There is less affinity between the customers and the products displayed in a closed showcase. The distance existed between the customers and the products shall adversely affect the sale of the products.
2. It is troublesome for the shop assistant to unlock the showcase every time a customer want to try a desired product.
3. The sale in such a manner is passive without any mobility.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a new way of displaying to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional closed showcase.